You Could Be Happy
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: SongFic - Harry's POV: Los años han pasado y aunque quisiera no puedo seguir adelante, tú seguramente eres feliz y yo sigo muriendo sin ti. Lamentablemente solo yo soy el culpable. - Harmony Forever! -


**Recomendación: **_Para una lectura más vivida puedes descargar la canción que inspiró la historia: You could be Happy – Snow Patrol. Eso sería, ¡Buena lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**You Could Be Happy **

Hoy es el día. Hace precisamente tres años todo ocurrió. Hace tres años que no he visto a Hermione, hace tres infinitos años que deseche la última oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz. Y todo ocurrió aquí, en esta misma habitación, el cuarto de mi mejor amigo fue el único que presenció mi última conversación con ella, más bien dicho mi última discusión con ella.

–. Flash Back. –

Hermione llevaba todo el día actuando de una extraña manera, podía sentir que quería hablar conmigo, que necesitaba contarme algo muy importante. Finalmente, luego de la cena, se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta el cuarto de Ron.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? –

Escapémonos – Directa y concisa, así era su expresión y al igual que sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto.

¿Cómo? –

Eso. Huyamos, escapemos de aquí… juntos – Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, casi como si todas nuestras responsabilidades hubieran sido borradas de su cabeza.

Debes estar bromeando – Fruncí el ceño, desde todo punto de vista este era un mal plan, un pésimo plan.

No, nunca había sido más seria en mi vida, Harry – Relamió sus labios y tomó aire – Lo he estado pensando y pensando, y creo que hagamos lo que hagamos jamás podremos hacer que todos entiendan lo que nos pasó, jamás comprenderán que lo que sentimos no lo podemos evitar, definitivamente nadie estaba preparado para lo que nos pasó –

Lo sé Hermione, pero eso no significa que debamos escapar como fugitivos –

Ese es el problema Harry, lamentablemente eso es lo que somos. Tú estás comprometido con Ginny y seguramente yo pronto lo estaré con Ron, nuestra continuidad en este lugar esta obligadamente destinada con Ron y Ginny. Así que después de buscar mil y una salidas… esta es la única viable, podemos estar juntos y ser felices, pero no puede ser aquí – En ese momento la observé tratando de no sentir el increíble pánico que me provocaba dejar todo lo que había construido en mi vida atrás, pero ese miedo fue más grande que yo.

Pero… Hermione, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? –

Sí, es peligroso, arriesgado y muy apresurado, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Es todo por lo que vale seguir – Hermione tomó mis manos y me rogó con su mirada que aceptara su improvisado plan – Por favor Harry, no lo pienses más, simplemente lánzate conmigo –

Los Weasley no merecen que hagamos algo así – Hermione bajó su mirada.

Lo sé… lo sé, pero… -

No, Hermione. No hay peros para eso. Ante todo y sobre todo ellos han sido la única familia que he tenido en mi vida. ¿De verdad quieres que les destroce el corazón de esta manera? – Solté nuestras manos y me alejé de ella dándole la espalda.

Harry, sé que es difícil y que obviamente preferirías una manera menos dolorosa de hacer esto, pero no la hay… esto es lo que tenemos y simplemente tienes que atreverte a hacerlo – Su voz sonaba tan segura, todo su corazón estaba en aquello, toda su esperanza estaba albergada en este escape.

¿Y cuándo pretendes que escapemos? – Me voltee con expresión seria y la miré fijamente.

Hoy – El desconcierto de mi rostro se vio reflejado en la decepción del suyo.

¡¿Hoy?! – Me acerqué a ella rápidamente – Hermione, tú no eres así, tú planeas las cosas, eres organizada, jamás harías algo así. Es una decisión importante –

Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos hoy, no lo haremos nunca. Me conozco y sé que si lo vuelvo a considerar me arrepentiré y mis deseos de no lastimar a nadie terminarán venciéndome y finalmente optaré por quedarme aquí y seguramente ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida – Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Harry, es una decisión difícil, pero te amo y estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti. Tú eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida – En ese momento debí dejar todos los miedos que me ataban a mi vida con los Weasley, todos mis compromisos, todos mis deberes y todas mis obligaciones. Todo parecía tan importante en ese momento, todo tan imposible de abandonar y simplemente dejar atrás.

Yo también te amo Hermione… pero no podemos hacer esto – Ella se alejó de mi, aún recuerdo la decepción en sus ojos.

¿Por qué no puedes hacer esto conmigo Harry? –

Lo siento, pero todo esto es muy improvisado y yo… -

¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy tomando el riesgo de mi vida Harry, aquí, en este preciso momento y todo lo estoy haciendo por ti, porque te amo y porque de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero a ti parece no importarte –

Claro que me importa, y es muy reconfortante saber que estás dispuesta a hacer esto por nosotros, pero debo detenerte… tenemos que tomarnos esto con calma. Sé que ahora se ve muy difícil, pero puedo arreglar esto… solo necesitamos tiempo y podremos hacer nuestra vida aquí, sin tener que huir de nuestro pasado – Me acerqué a ella, por sobre todo quería darle a entender que yo también deseaba compartir el resto de mis días con ella y que todo lo que me había dicho significaba mucho para mí.

¿Qué parte de todo lo que te dije no te quedó clara Harry? ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! Al igual que yo, eres incapaz de decirle a Ginny que no la amas… y no te culpo por ello, porque yo tampoco podría hacerle algo así a Ron, por eso es que debemos huir, no hay otra alternativa –

Siempre la hay Hermione… -

¡No! ¡No la hay! ¿Qué pasa contigo Harry? – Miedo, eso era todo lo que pasaba conmigo, simplemente lo entendí demasiado tarde.

¡Nada! Simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien, sin tener que lastimar a nadie –

¡Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Mentirle a todo el mundo es una estupenda forma de no lastimar a nadie! – La ira se había apoderado por completo de ella, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía de furia por mi culpa. Traté de acercarme a ella y calmarla, pero me evito.

Hermione, por favor… -

No, Harry. Yo me voy a ir de aquí, con o sin ti –

¡¿Qué?! –

Así es, no pienso quedarme a ver como destruyes nuestra felicidad. No puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo, pero mucho menos puedo ver como te casas con Ginny, eso simplemente me sobrepasa –

No puedes irte, te necesito aquí –

Y yo necesito que te vayas conmigo, ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? – Miré el techo, tratando de buscar algo que la hiciera entender que debíamos afrontar nuestro destino, pero al parecer ella ya tenía decidido el suyo – Supongo que debo interpretar tu silencio como una negativa –

Hermione, por favor comprende… -

¿Vendrás conmigo? – Me observó fijamente a los ojos, no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, pero sé que no encontró la respuesta que desesperadamente anhelaba – Es todo – Dejó de mirarme y camino hasta la puerta, ágilmente la detuve.

Hermione, no me hagas esto –

¿Demostrarte mi amor de tal forma que estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti? No te preocupes, no lo haré otra vez – Tomé su rostro notando que sus ojos habían cambiado, su mirada era más dura y definitivamente estaba muy decepcionada.

No te vayas, por favor… te necesito conmigo –

No me quedaré aquí y evidentemente tú no te iras conmigo, así que supongo que este es… este es el adiós – La vi llorar, la vi desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y no supe hacer nada.

Hermione… - Mi boca se abrió pero no salieron palabras que la detuvieran, ya era tarde.

Hasta nunca Harry – La vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta y ni siquiera tuve el valor de correr tras ella, de gritarle frente a todos que me iría con ella y que seríamos felices juntos. Simplemente me quedé ahí.

–. Fin Flash Back. –

Miro la puerta cerrada y puedo sentir que Hermione hace unos momentos salió por ella. Muchas veces revivo ese momento y deseo correr tras ella, escapar y sentirme vivo nuevamente. Pero no lo hice, y estoy aquí, estancado con la vida que Hermione sabía que tendríamos, la vida que yo mismo elegí, la vida que mi cobardía produjo.

_¡Harry!_ – Escuchó una voz familiar, una voz que me hace soñar con que ella venga por mí, que podamos comenzar desde cero, que toda mi pesadilla finalmente acabe. Me acerco hasta la puerta y la abro con apremio.

Mamá dice que bajemos a cenar – Veo el pecoso rostro de Ginny y las palpitaciones de mi corazón descienden.

Bajo en un momento – Ella asiente y baja. Observo por última vez este cuarto, como desearía desaparecer y encontrarme contigo Hermione; seguramente eres feliz, al menos albergo la esperanza de ello. Fuiste la única de los dos que tuvo las agallas de hacer lo que había que hacer y eso solo hace que te ame aún más, cada día más. Te deje ir y tengo lo que merezco por ello, pero tú debes estar bien, sin duda mucho mejor que yo, tu destino era ser grandiosa y exitosa, lamentablemente yo no tuve lo que hacía falta para estar a tu lado y seguramente nunca lo tendré.

Te amo Hermione, siempre lo haré – Escucho mis propias palabras desvanecerse en el aire, esto es todo lo que me queda… el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente pude hacer esto y créanme que es horrible, hacer un fic **Harry/Hermione** con final triste ha sido mi trauma desde que empecé a escribir y aunque sé que le gané la apuesta a mi amigo y lo hice, no se siente bien. Solo diré que amé la determinación y entrega de Hermione, es lo único que rescato de este fic. Desde un principio supe que el malo de la película debía ser Harry, me niego a odiar a Hermione en cualquiera de mis fics, ella es mi personaje favorito y siempre lo será, así que a pesar de mi amor por Harry, tuve que darle el trabajo sucio a él.

Espero que, a diferencia mía, les guste el fic y no piensen que ya no me gusta **Harry/Hermione** porque **NO ES ASÍ**. Yo vivo y respiro **Harmony** así que no se preocupen que mi próximo proyecto será mucho más alentador.

Como dato extra les adjunto el link con la letra y traducción de la canción para que sufran y lloren conmigo:

http : // www . letrastraducidas . com / Snow_Patrol /~%C2%A4_ Eyes _ Open _ %C2%A4~ / ~ You_ Could _ Be _ Happy - 15415 . htm

Además acabo de hacer un blend del fic, también les dejo el link para que, si quieren, vean esta imagen y aprovechen de ver mis otras imágenes:

http : // i263 . photobucket . com / albums / ii131 / SunshineHarmony / Youcoulbehappy . jpg

Bueno amigas y amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado esta trágica lectura. De antemano muchas gracias por leer y nos leeremos pronto.

_¡Besos!_

**Catita **

**

* * *

**

**Edición: Tuve que cambiar los links porque me di cuenta que no se veían, solo deben quitar los espacios y luego pegar la dirección.  
**


End file.
